


Pikashipping: I'm in love

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Attraction, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, First Crush, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Pikashipping, Pining, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension, Sweet, Taboo, True Love, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Pokemon/trainer romance!Pikachu and Ash are in love with each other, but too scared to confess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so frustrated that there aren't more Pikashipping fanfics. So, I decided to add to the too short list. If you don't like trainer/pokemon romance, you should turn back now or read at your own risk. If you do like it however, read and enjoy!

Pikachu is in bed with Ash, just like every other night.  
The small, furry body nestled upon the boy's bare chest, rises and falls with each, calm breath. Stirring slightly, Pikachu opens his mouth in a yawn, lifting his head reluctantly from the steady heartbeat under his ear. Trying his best not to wake Ash, Pikachu jumps lightly out of bed, frustration creeping under his fur.  
Placing himself in front of the window, he takes a leap for the windowsill. Up there, he opens the window, making a cool breeze comb through his fur.  
For as long as he can remember, Pikachu's feelings for his trainer has increased every day. In the beginning, he couldn't stand the boy. That was one feeling. Hatred. Or perhaps it was just fear? After all, Ash had been a total stranger! Why would Pikachu willingly join a stranger without getting to know them first?  
However, when Ash saved his life from that Spearow flock so long ago (although, Pikachu remember it like yesterday), Pikachu new that he could trust Ash completely.  
Sighing, Pikachu closed the window and leaped to the floor again. Looking at Ash now, Pikachu doesn't know what to think anymore. There are too many feelings in his little heart when Ash is concerned. Wich means every. Single. Day. And night, too, he might add. Sometimes, Pikachu gets those special dreams. Around fifty percent of the dreams are about Pikachu confessing to Ash how he truly feels, only to have Ash laugh him in the face. The other half include Pikachu running towards his trainer, but never catching up with the boy. An involuntary shiver passes through the electric type pokemon. Shaking his head violently, he decides to try to get some sleep and joins Ash in their bed again. Stealing one final glance at Ash, Pikachu takes a deep breath, quickly running his tounge across Ash's lips. The boy doesn't even stir. If Pikachu had looked at Ash just a little bit longer, he would've seen the boy smile in his sleep. However, as soon as Pikachu lay back down on Ash's chest, he was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There is something wrong with Ash Ketchum. His dreams at night prove it. They've become worse lately. And it's all Pikachu's fault. Ok not really, but said pokemon is the source of his "wrongness".  
Ash has long ago accepted that the bond he shares with Pikachu is above average trainer/pokemon relationships. He just doesn't know how much. Ok, he does, but it's a bit difficult to accept the fact that your crush is a small, yellow, furry, creature. That. Isn't. Even. Human. Well fuck. He just confessed to himself.  
Sighing deeply, Ash passes a hand over his face. Looking down, lying on his chest, is his Pikachu that has won Ash's heart without even knowing it.  
"Love ya buddy", Ash whispers, trailing a finger lightly across Pikachu's muzzle.  
Closing his eyes, with the beating of Pikachu's heart against his own, Ash let's himself fall back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I ship it SO HARD asdfghjkl.


End file.
